Printing systems such as copiers, printers, facsimile devices or other systems having a print engine for creating visual images, graphics, texts, etc. on a page or other printable medium typically include various high voltage components or systems used in the printing process. Such high voltage systems may include, for example, one or more charging devices or stations having a high voltage corona system, as well as the associated high voltage power supplies, wiring, connectors, etc. Such high voltage systems, moreover, may be subject to arcing type failures in which the device insulation becomes degraded leading to a high current electrical arc or dielectric breakdown that will require cleaning or replacement of one or more printing system components. For business owners, arcing problems in copiers, printers, fax machines, or other printing systems can be particularly frustrating and costly since trouble-shooting or diagnosing arcing problems may be a very lengthy process due to the large number of high voltage carrying cables and connectors and the difficulty in accessing these components by service personnel. In this regard, identifying the source of arcing in a large printing system may take many hours or even days, during which time the machine is essentially off-line. Thus, there is a need for improved diagnostic techniques and apparatus by which the costs and difficulties associated with arcing problems in printing machines can be mitigated or avoided.